Dark thoughts in the night
by Malchus-Fireheart
Summary: With the night guard gone the animatronics are left alone to their own dark thoughts. My first FNAF story. Please R&R


Golden Freddy growled and kicked lightly at the wall closest to him. He hated the feeling that was welling up inside of him. The feeling of utter uselessness. Looking down at his legs the golden bear let out a huff. The inability to walk was a constant thorn in his side but worst was the inability to help his family. Night after night the younger members of his family would hunt the night guard. Night after night he would sit in the darkness of the ,parts and services, room and feel more and more frustrated.

"I should be out there?" The golden-furred bear grumbled to himself. "This just isn't right."

Goldie would have given anything to have his legs working. It would change everything. He could go out there and hunt with the others. He could kill the night guard and actually be useful again.

It wasn't just about the others, it was the children as well. It greaved and angered the animatronic to no end that five lives had been taken. Taken and were now trapped in a living hell and he could do nothing. Nothing to help them, nothing to make their pain go away. He just hoped that one day they could be avenged and all this would be over.

Letting out a heavy sigh Goldie closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off into sleep. To dream of the old days where he had been on stage, had been able to make the children laugh and smile and have the time of their lives. A time when he had been useful.

* * *

Foxy snarled as he threw the crumpled up drawing across Pirate cove, watching as it bounced off the wall and onto the floor. Foxy stood where he was, breathing heavily. He was angry. He was always angry.

Pacing up and down the animatronic fox muttered dark words under his breath. He hated being stuck in his cove for so long. He hated the day staff and how useless they were. He also hated management because of how they tried to cover up what happed here and boy did he hate that stupid, stuck up, show stealing bear.

"This is all Freddy's fault, everything is his fault" the fox yelled, not caring if the other heard him.

The pirate fox stopped and a feeling of utter rage overtook him. No this wasn't all Freddy's fault. There was one more person to blame for the hell his life had become. That child killer. That monster had committed the worst crime possible and even if it took a thousand years Foxy would make him suffer for it. But it wasn't going to take that long. No the children had to wait just one more night.

The new guard. The red animatronic was sure it was him, the killer. Foxy had failed to kill him yet but when he returned to the pizzeria,and he knew he would,Foxy would tear him apart.

Satisfied with his plan the old pirate walked to the back of his cove and flopped down. Sitting there with his knees pulled up to his chest he stared hatefully into the darkness.

* * *

Chica sighed as she finished putting away the pots and pans that had been used during the day. It was Saturday. It was always a long day on Saturday, for all of them. The show had been hard but the kids had loved it, especially when Bonnie had slapped Freddy hard across the backside with his guitar. Everyone had laughed, well other then Freddy.

Chica chuckled to herself. She loved days like that. She loved making the kids smile. If only that man hadn't...

"No," the chicken said with a shake of her head, "no I won't let that kind of thinking ruin a good day. Besides all this will be over soon."

The night guard wasn't working tonight but Chica knew he'd be back.

"We'll get him once he comes back," she continued, although she wasn't sure if it was to herself or the ghosts of the child she knew hid in the dark.

"I have a good feeling about tomorrow night. We'll get that guard and this time it'll really be the killer. Then...then the children will be free and this will all be over."

The chicken smiled as she finished putting things away in the kitchen and headed for the stage. She and her family just had to get through one more night. Setting herself down, Chica thought of how good things would be when they got back to normal and they wouldget back to normal,she just knew it.

* * *

Freddy let his hat fall as he flopped down into the office chair. The pizzeria was silent tonight. No night guard, just the bear alone with his thoughts. Freddy couldn't believe he had let the guard escape again. It was the fourth time and for all the animatronic knew the man might never come back.

Freddy hung his head in shame knowing that he had let everyone down. He was supposed to be 'the oh so great leader' but he knew he wasn't.

"This is all my fault," the bear muttered to himself. "I was the one who planned our attack. It was my idea to let the guard drain all the power. This is all on me."

His plan had failed. He had failed. He had let down both his family and the spirits of the dead children.

Freddy chuckled bitterly. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised by his failure, after all he was the one who had let the children down in the first place. He had been built to entertain and protect children and he couldn't even do that. All he had done on that terrible day was watch in horror as that monster had taken five innocent lives. Now, because of him the children were still stuck in the pizzeria and his family was coming apart.

Bonnie was becoming more miserable and on edge. Sometimes he cried or yelled to himself but always denied it when Freddy asked. Chica was better at holding herself together but it was still clear to see that she was hurting inside. As for Foxy, well he was just angry all the time and was getting more and more unhinged by the day. Nobody knew what Goldie was feeling but it must have been terrible for him as well. He loved children just as much as the rest of them did.

They were all going through hell and Freddy knew it was all on him.

Hiding his face in his paw, the brown bear allowed silent tears to flow.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into the emptiness of the room even if he knew his family couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry for everything."

There was no reply. The only sound to be heard was the echo of his own bitter sobs.

* * *

Bonnie ran. Faster and faster he ran through the choking darkness that surrounded him. He didn't know where he was going or why, he just knew that there was something up ahead waiting for him. Suddenly a man appeared. He was tall and thin and wore a purple uniform. A knife was in his hand. Bonnie couldn't see his face. The man was laughing. A horrible ,evil sound and somehow the animatronic rabbit knew that something terrible was about to take place.

The man took out a knife and laughed again. That's when Bonnie saw the child. A girl. She looked no older then seven.

"No!" The rabbit yelled in horror and darted forward. It was to late, the knife came down, straight towards the girl's neck. There was blood everywhere.

Bonnie woke up screaming. He sat there gasping for breath and shaking like a leaf. It took him a few seconds to get his breathing under control and once he did he pulled his legs in close to his body and wrapped his arms around himself.

The last thing he remembered was sitting on the stage strumming his guitar. He must have gone into sleep mode.

Recalling the nightmare the rabbit shuddered but tried to return to sleep all the same. He hated to sleep, to go back to the moment that haunted him night after night. The only reason he tried to return to it was because he knew that something far worse waited for him if he remained awake.

He was just nodded off when a low morn made his eyes snap wide open. The animatronics were all built with sensors that could see in the dark. In that moment Bonnie wished they hadn't been.

A figure stood in the far corner of the room. It was tall and had once been a man. A security guard, that is while he was still alive.

"No," Bonnie gasped and tried to move further back on the stage. At the same moment the dead guard moved forward.

He moved towards the stage and the rabbit saw that the left side of his face was caved in. The work of Freddy's fist.

"Murderer," the guard said in something between a snarl and a whisper.

"No," the rockstar animatronic pleaded. "You don't understand. We had to."

Another hiss from the back on the room made Bonnie jump. Looking towards the cause of the sound he saw another spirit step out of the darkness. Then another and another until there was a dozen of the horrors staring at him.

All of them were night guards that used to work for the pizzeria. All of them had met a grizzly end at the hands of Bonnie or one of his family.

"Murderer," a female guard screamed. She had a huge slash traveling from her jaw to her forehead. Foxy's work. "You did this to us. You killed us and trapped us here," she screamed again,her voice much louder this time.

"Please we had to," Bonnie whimpered as he tried to pull himself further away from his tormentors. "We didn't mean to. I didn't mean to ,but we had to avenge the children. We had to..."

His words were cut off as the female screamed in rage. The animatronic rabbit squeezed his eyes shut and threw his paws over his ears. Her words reached him nonetheless.

"You haven't avenged the children. You haven't saved anyone. You killed us all. You're no better then the one who murdered them."

Tears began to run down Bonnie's face as shook his head, telling his tormentors that they were wrong. The action brought him no relief nor would it because Bonnie knew what the spirits said was true. He was a killer, him and his family. They were all guilty of innocent blood.

"We were just trying to avenge the children," the rabbit said again between sobs.

"But you haven't," whispered a third ghost. "You never will. You're weak. All of you are weak and all of you must pay."

The rabbit's eyes snapped open just in time to see the bloody phantoms of the guards rush towards him.

Throwing his paws across his eyes Bonnie screamed. A feeling of agonizing cold tore threw him and then all was silent.

Lowering his paws the rabbit saw that the spirits had vanished back into the darkness.

The rabbit shuddered then looked over at the other animatronics . They still slept peacefully. Blissfully unaware of the guards that haunted the pizzeria. He envied them so much.

Moving slowly the rabbit made his way over to Freddy and, careful not to wake him, lifted his arm and lay down next to the bear, placing the arm around himself. He then wrapped his own arms around Freddy's midsection and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

He was sure he'd get a telling off for it in the morning but right now he didn't care. Right now,he needed the comfort of him big brother.

Sighing Bonnie closed his eyes and tried to sleep. Before he drifted off, he made a prayer; A prayer that soon, this would all be over; that the spirits of the children and the guards would be at rest. That they would be at rest and that his family would find peace.


End file.
